Resident Evil
by 4llen-Yu
Summary: <html><head></head>Une fic sur D. Gray Man version resident evil</html>
1. Chapter 2

_**Titre: Resident Evil**_

_**Auteur: 4llen-Yu**_

_**Couple:** **Yullen**_

_**Note: C'est ma première fiction soyer indulgent. Je me suis inspiré du film résident évil si jamais quelqu'un a eu cette même idée m'en voulait pas c'est juste que j'aime beaucoup ce film. (Par contre je prévient pour certaine phrase du début je reprend) **_

_**Les personnage de D. Gray Man ne sont pas a moi.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rapport confidentiel:<em>**

**Sujet:** _les évènement ayant mené a l'accident de Fukushima City._

Au début du 21eme siècle Umbrella Corporation était devenu la plus grosse société commercial du Japon.

Neuf foyer sur dix utilisé ces produits. Sont influence politique et financière s'étendait partout.

Officiellement c'était le premier fournisseur mondial en technologie informatique, produit médical et produit pharmaceutique.

Officieusement et même a l'insu de ces employé c'est bénéfice astronomique était généré par les technologie militaire? Les expérience génétique, les armes chimique.

* * *

><p>Auteur: voilà pour le prologue je sais c'est se que ca dit au début mais j'en avait besoin pour la suite donc j'ai pas eu trop le choix ^^. J'ai aussi changer Raccoun City Par Fukushima car j'ai beaucoup regardé comment aller le japon après la catastrophe &amp; ca ma touché donc vu que ca fait un peu pareil. Voilà pourquoi ne m'en voulait pas je savait pas quel nom prendre. Donc je voudrait bien avoir des reviews s'il vous plait<p>

pour savoir si elle vous plait ou pas. Si vous avez des conseils je les veux bien.

4llen-Yu


	2. Chapter 3

Titre: Resident Evil

Auteur: 4llen-Yu

Les personnages de DGM sont pas a moi.

Merci pour vos commentaires ca fait plaisir. Merci Lin pour le conseil.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1:<p>

_**2 semaines plus tôt:**_

_**Pov Allen:**_

Encore se fichu réveille, je tape dessus pour l'éteindre et je me lève. Je vais prendre ma douche, me prépare et descend déjeuné.

**Mana:** Maudit n'oublie pas que ce soir je rentre pas je reste a Umbrella, j'ai quelque heures supplémentaire a exécuter.

**Allen:** Humm ok

voilà ca c'est mon père mana il travaille a Umbrella, il est rarement a la maison il travaille sens cesse c'est a peine si j'existe pour lui seul sa fichu société compte. Ma mère est morte a ma naissance pour mon père c'est de ma faute si elle n'est plus la a vrai dire je suis un maudit comme aime tant l'appelé mon père, enfin il n'est pas le seul a me nommé ainsi y'a aussi se Kanda celui que j'aime en secret mais pour lui je suis qu'un moyashi et rien d'autre. Bref c'est pas tout mais je vais louper le bus si je ne me dépêche pas.

_**Pov externe:**_

Allen courrait pour pas louper son bus, il arriva juste a temps pour monté dedant.

**Lenalee:** Allen par ici * elle lui fit de grand geste pour lui montrait la dernière place au fond a côté de Kanda*

**Lavi:** Hé comment ca va allen?

**Allen:** Hum comme d'habitude pour pas changé et vous? *il les regarde un par un en s'arrêtant sur kanda qui le fixé d'un mauvais œil, il détournat la tête*****

**Lavi:** Hé bien super bien comme tu peu le voir Lenalee confirmat*

Allen leur fit un petit sourire pour pas qu'il s'inquiète et regarda dehors.

Ils arriva au collège et continué a parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à se que sa sonne. La journée se passa bien jusqu'au moment ou **…...**

* * *

><p><strong>4llen-Yu voilà pour le premier chapitre désolé il ni a pas encore d'action et on découvre pas grand chose, mais c'est pour installé l'histoire merci de laissé des commentaires a bientôt<strong>


	3. Chapter 4

_**Titre: Resident Evil**_

_**Auteur: 4llen-Yu**_

_**Les personnages de DGM sont pas a moi.**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires ca fait plaisir. Voila la suite j'éspere qu'elle va vous plaire.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>_

Une sonnette d'alarme résonna dans toute la ville. Allen regarda interrogateur ces amis. Lavi était étonné d'entendre cette sonnette.

Professeur: * essayant de gardé son calme* Bon les jeunes vous allez sortir dans le calme * monte le ton* J'ai bien dit dans le calme. Laissé vos affaires ici.

Les élèves sortirent le plus calmement possible, mais d'autre plus angoissé sortirent en courant. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi sortirent angoissé.

Lenalee: Pourquoi la sonnette d'alarme de Umbrella sonne t'elle?

Lavi: Ils testent peut-être la réaction des gens.

Allen: J'espère bien * le téléphone qui sonne* Hallo?

Mana: Le maudit? Sort de la ville immédiatement c'est un ordre

Allen: * étonné* pourquoi?

Mana: Fait ce que je te dit pour une fois, je suis ton père tu doit m'obéir

Allen: euh ok * Mana raccroche* Euh il doit y avoir un sérieux problème les mecs.

Lenalee: Hé suis pas un mec * boude*

Allen: Désolé lenalee * tout déboussolé *

Lavi: c'était ton père?

Allen: Oui il ma dit qu'il fallait sortir de la ville immédiatement, je pense que la sonnette n'ai pas un test lavi.

Kanda: Hé ton père ta dit quoi a par ca Moyashi?

Allen: A-L-L-E-N je m'appel ALLEN Bakanda, et a par ca il ne ma rien dit d'autre.

Lavi: Bon ben dirigions nous vers les portes de la ville alors.

Lenalee, Kanda, Allen: Ok

Ils se dirigé vers les portes de la ville en courant. Arrivé devant les portes ils furent stoppé.

Homme au micro: Que tout le monde reste calme s'il vous plait, vous allez sortirent de la ville dans le calme, mais avant nous allons devoir vous faire passé un teste. Si vous êtes négatif au teste vous pourrait passé.

Lavi: Euh je veux pas dire mais ca devient très bizarre là, vous trouvez pas?

Kanda: Hum

Lenalee: O-Ou-Oui il faut que j' appel mon frère * elle composa le numéro de Komui, mais il ne répondit pas *

Allen: alors lenalee?

Lenalee: * au bord des larmes* i-il r-répond p-pas

Ils entendirent des gens hurlés et des coup de feu.

Allen: *de gros yeux* Qu'es que...

* * *

><p>4llen-Yu voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère que ca vous plait toujours? Je préfère faire des petit chapitre pour plus de suspense. Dites moi se que vous en pensé, &amp; laissé des commentaires. Merci A+<p> 


End file.
